Tribute Tales
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: In time, I have submitted many tributes. Not all of them (none of them) made it, unfortunately. These are a series of one-shots dedicated to my characters. Feel free to read. Rated T and some strong language and if any blood there is a content warning. I am breaking rules am I.
1. Meeting Kayla

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NaynToDaMax here, and welcome to a new story! Well, a series of one-shots at least. These are stories about the tributes that I have submitted to SYOTs. I write one every time one dies. You know a lot of that is happening. CONTENT WARNING: Someone gets injured in the story.**

* * *

 _Name: Lilei Sparks (pronounced Lie-lay) aka Seimah_

Gender: Female

Age: 15

District: 5

Appearance: long brown hair with green and yellow highlights, not too fat or skinny, on the tall side, slightly tanned skin. Bluish-brownish eyes.

 _At the time of this story, Lilei is ten years old._

* * *

"Have a good day at school, honey." My mom said, kissing me on the forehead. I sighed and gripped the strips on my backpack. Like that was ever going to happen. Hi. I'm Lilei. I don't have any friends at school. They all call me weird. It really doesn't matter. I met my older brother Aren at the door.

"Yo Lilei. Ready for a good day at school?" He asked, slapping me gently on the back. I shrugged and didn't say anything. Aren sighed.

"Look, Lilei. If there's a problem at school, tell us, okay? We'll step in to fix it." Aren said gently to me. I shrugged again.

"It's not like it matters anyway. Everyone thinks I'm weird." I answer him. Aren grimaces and grabs my hand.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll come and beat up those kids, okay?" Aren said playfully. I smiled for the first time in a week. A new record.

"Alright bro. Just don't get yourself in trouble. You are five years older than me, okay? I don't want you in trouble." I said to him. Aren smiled and walked out the door, pulling me along with him.

* * *

The bell rang for recess. I got out of my seat and walked out of the classroom, shoved by the mass of kids trying to run outside and carry a basketball at the same time. I looked around and walked towards a bench at the edge of the playground, where I always sat. I had a book with me, so I wasn't bored.

"So weird. Can she even move?" I heard a boy say. I peeked over the top of my book to see two boys, playing catch. They were both eyeing me. I employed the "death stare" that I had learned from Aren, catching the two boys off guard. They scurried off to another part of the playground.

I smiled to myself. It was always fun to do that. I was used to the whispers. It wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that people always found a way to distrust someone. I didn't need friends. I had my books and my brother. That was enough.

* * *

"Hey! You!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a group of boys with their arms crossed, staring at me. I was walking towards the rendezvous point where my brother and I always met to walk home.

"Yeah?" I asked, gripping the straps of my backpack tighter.

"Is that whole statue thing an act? Or do you just think that you're too good to talk to any of us?" one of the guys growled. Ah, now I recognized them. They were the bullies of the high school. I always steered clear of them. Looks like that wasn't going to be an option here.

"What do you mean an act? I don't need any friends is all." I retorted, turning around to continue on my way, but I stopped short when I saw two other guys blocking my path.

"Uh uh, Liar," he said, using the name so many kids called me, "We've gotta teach you a lesson for being all high and mighty!" The boys circled around me. This wasn't good.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" I heard Aren yell. I whirled around to see him tackle one of the boys to the ground and swing his fist around to knock another one away.

"Lilei! RUN!" He cried, roundhouse kicking another boy. Good thing my bro does martial arts in his spare time.

I rushed off and did a hard left onto the street, hearing the sounds of the fight behind me.

* * *

"Oh, Lilei, you're home. Where's Aren?" my mother asked and I ran into the house. I placed my hand on my knees and caught my breath before answering:

"I was jumped by these bullies. Aren fought them so that I could get away." I managed to gasp out. I heard my mother gasp.

"I told him not to get into trouble. Where is he?" she asked, her voice shrill and panicky. I shrugged, but I was worried about him too. Suddenly, the door burst open behind me.

"Aren!" I cried. Aren's head was bleeding, and he was holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding there. He promptly collapsed onto the floor.

"Aren! Mom! I'll call dad and get the first aid kit! You get him to his room!" I cried, running off. As I dialed in the number to the power plant, where dad worked, I couldn't help thinking that Aren was injured because of me. If I had stayed to fight, maybe he wouldn't be so badly hurt.

"Dad?" I said into the phone. I heard the zap of a generator in the background.

"Lilei? What is it honey?" I heard dad say. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out the first-aid kit.

"It's Aren! He's hurt!" I heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"I'll be right home, honey." he said, and hung up. I put the phone down and rushed up to Aren's room. I opened the door to see Aren sitting on the bed with mom pressing a paper towel on his arm.

"Oh, there you are, honey. Put the kit over there and hand me the antiseptic." I obeyed, and mom dipped a cotton ball in the solution. Aren winced as she dabbed the antiseptic on the cut on his arm.

"So what happened, you two?" mom asked as she swabbed his forehead with the antiseptic. Aren shot me a swift look. Probably to check if I was alright.

"Lilei got jumped by these people from my school. I fought them so she could get away. Then one of the guys pulled a knife." Aren said. I gasped. I had no idea that one of them had a knife.

"I had to run, but there were these other guys who wouldn't let me. Then this little girl, who I think was the boss's little sister, comes across and yells 'What are you doing!?' and the guys got distracted long enough for me to get away." he finished, slumping back against his pillows as if telling the story had exhausted him.

I was shocked, and obeyed automatically when my mom asked me to pass her the bandages. I can't believe that my bro took on four guys at once and managed to get away. Even more so that he had been saved by a little girl. Did she go to my school? I had to thank her.

"Aren!" dad cried as her burst into the bedroom. Aren rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine dad, really."

* * *

The next day, Aren wasn't well enough to walk to school with me, so dad walked me instead.

"I'll come home early to pick you up right outside the gates, okay Lilei?" he asked me as we reached the school gates.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I answered. Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead, and I walked into the school yard, hoping to find a quiet place to read.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see a girl, about my age, looking at me. She had dark brown hair which fell down to her shoulders.

"Huh? Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Is your _brother_ okay?" she asked again. My eyes widened. How did she know about Aren?

"I was there the day he got attacked. I'm Barry's little sister," she began, "Kayla." I raised my eyebrows. This girl was saying that she knew the person who attacked us?

"You're that jerk's little sister?" I asked, skeptical. She nodded, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry for Barry's behavior. One of the other people in the gang had a little brother who was talking trash about you," she said, "and the guys decided to come after you." Just then, the bell rang.

"We'll talk during recess." Kayla said, rushing off.

* * *

"Here, it's for your brother." Kayla said, handing me a box. I was confused, feeling its warmth.

"It's a hot meal. I thought he might like it." Kayla said, smiling. I looked at her, surprised. No one was ever nice to me.

"Um, thanks." I said. Kayla smiled at me.

"No problem. Consider it an apology for my bro." Kayla said. I smiled for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Hey Lilei. I'm feeling better." Aren said when I got home. I smiled and placed the gift from Kayla on his table.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. I smiled.

"A gift from a new friend."


	2. Recovery

**Hoi hoi hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Tribute Tales! I kinda put off the District one Reapings to write for Kio, so here we are! We also get a little bit of exposition here, so… yeah. Not sure what to say XD**

* * *

 _Name: Kio Stone_

 _Gender: Male_

Age: 17

District: 2

Appearance: Short black hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. Not too skinny or fat.

 _At the time of this story, Kio has just been rescued from Harriet._

* * *

"... some damage to his wrist bone, and the bullet only grazed his skull, so he's okay. Thank goodness that girl wasn't a good shot whatsoever."

"Sh-she's in jail, right? She won't be coming for my baby anymore?"

"Hey, man, y-you'd better wake up… okay…?" So many voices… none of which are clear. My head is throbbing like crazy, and it felt like my wrist was on fire. I groan softly.

"Kio?" I force my eyes to open. There's a bright light above my head. My eyes are unfocused. I turn my head to the side. Two people are there. Slowly, my eyes come into focus.

"...Mom…? G-Garret….?" I murmur. I look past them and see a shimmering shape.

 _Kaynah…_ I blink and try to prop myself up.

"Don't try that, Kio. You were badly hurt." I look over at the doctor, holding a clipboard. Garret's face looks very worried, which is uncharacteristic of him. My mother is wringing her hands, tears in her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Kio!" she sobs. Garret smiles, relieved.

"Hey man, I'm glad you're okay. Who knew that Harriet was capable of such a thing…?" Garret tries to joke. But the memory of everything comes rushing back, and suddenly, I'm back in Harriet's basement, and she's laughing insanely… again…

"No…!" I cry, sobbing. Garret panics.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, Kio! Y-you alright…?" he asks. I hear the doctor again.

"Kio might have post-traumatic-stress disorder… he might need years of counseling to get over it, or he might never."

"What?! But… my baby! He's gone through so much already!" my mother cries. The doctor shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Garret pulls my attention away from their conversation.

"Hey, Kio. I'm really glad that you're alive, okay? I just hope that you're not too… you know." I close my eyes and try not to think about that terrible experience.

"Thanks Garret… Thanks…"

* * *

"Kio? Dear, are you alright?" I look up from my tablet at my mother. She's standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food for me. I nod slightly and set my tablet down.

"The doctor says that you'll be able to stand in a couple of days, alright, sweetie? Then, maybe you and Garret can go to the park or something… you know?" mother suggests. I eat slowly, not really listening.

"Yeah… thanks mom." Mom smiles and leaves, gently closing the door behind her. I've been trying to get that experience out of my head for days now, but I keep dreaming about it. Every detail. The time she cut my eye, the time my wrist broke from pulling on my chains to hard… everything.

 _You'll be okay, Kio._ I look up at Kaynah. She's hovering beside my bed, a worried expression on her face.

"I know… I know." I close my eyes and curl up.

 _If only there was a way to forget…_

* * *

"Dang, the Homecoming dance is crazy, huh?" Garret laughs. I can't help but agree. Colored lights and streamers decorate every part of the room, balloons are tied in gigantic bunches, the DJ is going full blast, and so much more. The lights and sounds are almost suffocating.

"Wow, so many couples. Looks like we'll never be one of them, huh?" Garret jokes light-heartedly. I nod slowly, keeping the memory of Harriet locked away. Garret glances at me, worried that he might have set off another hallucination.

"Hey Garret," I say, "I don't think I want to have a girlfriend. Ever." Garret is silent for a second. Then he gently slaps me on the back.

"Me too, man. I mean, not really worth all the emotional strength, huh?" I laugh at that. The music becomes slow, and all the couples go out onto the dance floor. I glance at Garret, contemplating.

"Hey Garret, let's swear that we'll never have girlfriends, okay?" I ask. Garret is silent for a moment. Then he places his hand on his chest and raises his right hand. I shrug and do the same.

"I, Garret Williamson, swear to never have a girlfriend."

"I, Kio Stone, swear to never have a girlfriend either." We high-five and start laughing as the absurdity of what we just did hits us.

"Dang, now everyone's gonna think we're gay." Garret jokes. I roll my eyes, because it's so obvious that he's joking.

"Hey man, just glad you were there for me." I laugh.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I'm sorry I postponed writing the District one reapings for this, but Kio died, so I just decided to do this. Honestly, it was kinda rushed. I hope you like it!**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will seeya guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**

 **PS: KIO IS NOT GAY. OKAY? I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE LISTED HIS SEXUALITY AS ASEXUAL… OR AROMANTIC? IS THAT IT?**


	3. Band Together

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and yes, welcome back. This tribute is honestly one of my favorites, and so far, she's the one who's got the furthest. I hope you enjoy a lighthearted story this time!**

* * *

 _Name: Meredith "Merry" Cypress_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 14_

 _District: 7_

 _Appearance: Long, tangled brown hair, slight freckles, and tanned skin_

 _At the time of this story, Merry's band has just been formed. Merry is thirteen._

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm off to meet the others!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Merry, hold it!" My mother grabbed my hand before I could dash out the door with my brand-new violin.

"You can't go out there on your own! It's dangerous out there!"

"Rosie, Merry is thirteen! You need to give 'er room to stretch 'er wings, ya know? Plus, I made that violin for 'er. It needs a test run!" My father's gruff voice floated out of the kitchen. There's a hint of good humor in his words. My mother made an exasperated noise.

"Well then at least grab your coat-" my mother didn't need to finish. My purple jacket was already out of the closet and in my hand as I dashed out the door.

"Seeya later, mom and dad!"

* * *

"GUYS!" I called. I could see the six of my friends, sitting on some benches in the park. I cringed; they were clearly waiting for me.

"Late again, Merry? What was it this time?" Harley teased me. I stuck out my tongue at him as I gently placed my violin case on the ground.

"It looks like everyone in our band is here!" Harmony smiled brightly. Apollo grinned, clearly eager to get started.

"Now that we're all here, are we gonna practice?" He asked. Zach took a puff of his inhaler and looked around at Harmony.

"Uh, speaking of practicing, where exactly should we do so?" he asked. The six of us fell silent.

"We didn't think this through, did we?" Harley chuckled. Indigo smiled sheepishly.

"U-Uh… I have a suggestion…?" Thistle had put down her book and raised her hand. She looked terrified at the very prospect of speaking.

"What is it, sis? We're listening." Apollo encouraged her.

"H-How about o-our garage, Apollo…? O-Our parents are o-out today…" she murmured.

"That's a great idea, Thistle!" Harmony and I yelled simultaneously. Startling Thistle into hiding behind her book again. Apollo gave us both a withering look.

"It is a good idea, sis. Our neighbors wouldn't mind either; most of them enjoy music, I'm sure." Apollo reassured Thistle. Zach suddenly stood up.

"Woah woah, hold it. How am I gonna get my drum set to your-"

"We'll figure something out. Let's go to your place, Apollo!" Indigo yelled excitedly.

* * *

"Your drum set is _heavy_ , Zach!" Harmony whined as she helped me set the bass drum on the ground. Zach shrugged as he took another puff of his inhaler.

"There's no way I'd be able to carry this thing around myself, you know. What with my asthma and all. Thistle placed down on of the cymbals too quickly, causing her to jump as they clashed.

"You should be glad that my parents left the truck at home. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to carry all this here." Apollo pointed out. Harley hopped out of the truck with his guitar. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"What did you do, Harley?" I sighed. Harley whirled around to shush me, but he banged his guitar on the door of the truck, causing all of us to cringe.

"Be careful with your guitar, Harley! It's not a cowbell like mine!" Indigo scolded him. Harmony clapped her hands three times to catch our attention.

"Hey everyone! Are we gonna get started or no?" Thistle looked up from her book and nodded in agreement.

"I'll drive the truck out of the way." Apollo made to hop into the driver's seat, but the second he sat down, there was a loud fart noise and he immediately leapt up. A whoopie cushion had been placed there.

"Harley!" I yelled at him. Harley was doubled over with laughter. It could not have been more clear that he was the one who did it.

"Aw come on! It's a classic!" He laughed. Zach smacked Harley on the shoulder.

"Quit horsing around, idiot!" he growled. Apollo shrugged and tossed Harley's whoopie cushion away.

* * *

"Wow, we sound great together!" Harmony exclaimed happily. It was now late afternoon, and we had just finished practicing a song the Harmony had written herself. Apollo and Zach high-fived each other. Indigo gave a celebratory clonk of her cowbell. Even Thistle smiled positively.

"Th-that was a wonderful song, Harmony…" she murmured. I moved my violin from my shoulder; it was starting to hurt.

"Hey, don't you guys think we should have a band name?" I asked excitedly. Harley perked up.

"Duh! What's a band without a name?" He laughed. Thistle looked up from her book.

"H-How about 'The Magic'…?"

"That's nice, but maybe 'The Sound' would be nice too." Zach mused.

"Hmmm, that's sounds a bit simple. How about Sun Warriors?" Apollo suggested.

"No, 'Moonlight!'" Indigo chimed in.

"What about 'The Pranksters'! You know?" Harley chuckled.

"What about… 'The Brightside'?" I offered. Harmony was deep in thought while we speculated about possible band names. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"How about 'Evergreen'? Because just like the Evergreen Tree, we stay fresh all year round!" Harmony explained excitedly.

"It's got a good ring to it." Zach agreed.

"I like it…" Thistle smiled.

"That's a great idea, Harmony! I can hear that name being called by a crowd!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the room was nodding in consent. Harmony looked delighted.

"Well, if there are no objections, from this day on, our band will be known as Evergreen!" Harmony put her hand in the center of the group.

"Who's with me?" One by one, our hands joined hers.

"GO EVERGREEN!" we cheered, throwing our hands into the air.

* * *

 **I hope this story doesn't look rushed. I did make it in a single day, after all. Merry is one of my all-time fav tributes, and I hope this little one-shot gave you some insight onto her life!**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**


End file.
